


Love Bites

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Sharing, Blowjobs, Humor in the form of chapter titles, M/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: As a vampire John thought life was over. He lost his soulmate in the war, and life was over... literally.  Then he met Aaron, the youngest library employee, and absolutely soulmateless.Or so he thought.





	1. Prologue: Well This is A Great Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this and had so much fun! I hope you enjoy and Burrens is seriously my favorite ship!

It is cold. John wriggles his toes in the threadbare shoes. He leans into Francis and the other man squeezes his bony knee under the blanket they both are sharing. 

“What day is it?” He asks quietly. His head hurts. 

“I’m not sure,” Francis responds. He wets his chapped lips. 

“Stop that,” John mumbles leaning more fully into him. He wraps an arm around his own stomach. He’s so hungry. 

“Here,” he hands John a slice of bread. The last of the food. He shakes his head and pushes it to Francis. “You eat. I got some yesterday,” the unspoken fear is there. They both know it. 

“Jack-“ 

“No.” He refuses it again and Francis sighs but doesn’t argue against him. 

“At least drink.” He says hands shaking as he hands him the cup. He accepts is and sips from the cold tin before handing it back. 

It can’t be much longer right? Eventually they’ll be killed or liberated… if there’s anyone in the world who cares about them. He burrows closer to Francis. 

“How much time?” 

“Don’t worry about that,” He coughs into his shoulder, trying to be as quiet as possible. No need to cause more problems.  

“And you say I’m sick.  Eat something you’ve got to stay strong.” John shivers as he curls deeper into Francis’s hold. It’s a sweet image, if not for the tattered blankets, distended stomachs and sunken cheeks. 

A guard shouts out, marching towards them.  John sits up taller, mind racing as he tries to translate the German. He gets through two words before the guard is upon them, grabbing Francis by his hair and pulling him away. Francis grunts but doesn’t say much, let’s himself be manhandled. John moves to defend him, but is grabbed by two more guards holding him back. 

The first guard shouts at him, his face shoved in Francis’s spitting as he shouts, and tugging harder on his hair. 

“Francis!” John calls out, and is struck by another guard. His head rings, rolling on his shoulders. 

_ “ _ _ Den mund halten!”  _  the guard holding John laughs as the first throws Francis to the ground, shouting and kicking at him, tearing his clothes in the process. They’ve drawn a crowd by this point, and the other prisoners watch dumbly.  They know better than to get involved at this time. They’ve all suffered under these general’s hands.  

One guard hauls Francis to his feet and rips his shirt sleeve with a knife, the blade catching on his skin making him bleed. John strains against his guards grip.

One of the soldiers catches a glance of Francis’s mark, now bared to the world. He laughs and pokes it with his knife; John watches instinctively wanting to cover his mark and his own. There’s not much he can do. 

_ “Seelenverwandte,” _ the guard grabs and twists John’s arm to reveal his own mark. There’s one laughing and more prodding. 

With force, they shove John and Francis to their knees beside each other. They pull their marked arms forward shouting for a guard. 

John knows all too well what will happen. The guard will examine their marks, determine that yes they are soulmates, and then they’ll be killed the next day. John shivers violently as the guard draws the blade across his mark, circling it like he want to cut it out. 

Francis stiffens next to him. The guards laugh. He breathes in between his teeth, bracing himself for the worst. 

They throw him to the ground and laugh and holler when he curses and takes the majority of his weight against his shoulder. It takes only a moment before he feels the thud of boots on his ribs and stomach.

There’s no pain. Just the thud and shouts.  Francis is begging them to stop. It does stop, eventually. But only long enough for more guards to come forward and drag them to a holding cell. Even his limited German can pick up the word execute. 

He’s going to die. 

He leans his head against the wall of the room they’ve been placed in.  Francis is curled into his side, hand protecting his tender abdomen. 

“I’m sorry,” John mumbles and breathes deep and long. 

“Don’t start-” 

“I will and you’ll listen to me for once.” He says with just enough bite to be teasing. “If I hadn’t of encouraged us to sign up for the war, we wouldn’t be here.”  

“Oh please.  I signed our names,” 

“And the General didn’t even blink, just waved us along.” Francis comments reminiscing, wincing when his stomach twinges with pain. 

“Careful,” John nuzzles his cheek against Francis’s and swallows. “Sleep okay?” He suggests, slowly pushing Francis down so his cheek rests against his thigh. 

“But-”

“Sleep. I won’t let them take us till the morning. Do you want a minister when we wake?” He asks and Francis shrugs. 

“I’ll tell you when I wake.” he presses his cheek tight to John’s thigh.  “I love you…. In case I don’t get to tell you tomorrow.  I really do.” 

John’s heart twists and he nods bending down to kiss his temple.  “I love you too. Now sleep.” He says quietly. 

John doesn’t sleep.  He stays up all night and stares at the wall, parts of the night removing themselves from his mind. It’s a blur, and when he finally comes to he’s curled next to Francis, eyes crusty.  His neck is sore, like he slept on it wrong. His mind is hazy as his hands run across Francis’s back. 

Francis stirs in his sleep, before jumping awake to the sound of the door slamming open above them. He tenses and holds himself tightly to the ground. John grasps his hand tightly holding fast as the guard's enter pulling them to their feet, shouting and beating them with the butts of their guns. 

They’re drug to ground level. The guards bind their hands with rope. It bites into his flesh, tearing at his skin. One of the guards push him to his knees, and pull his head back by his hair. The pain in his scalp burns, as he watches Francis being pushed into a similar position. John locks eyes with Francis, his bottom lip wobbling as he sucks down a breath.  His beautiful Francis, forced to his knees with a gun to the back of his head like common swine sent to the butcher for slaughter. He closes his eyes and swallows down his fear.  

“I want a minister.” John says, but he’s only greeted with a pistol whip across the back of his head. 

_ “Schweigen!” _ Francis bites back a shout and John slumps forward, the world spinning. He takes a deep breath before he’s jerked back to the same position. He meets Francis’s eyes and jerks his head up.  Be brave, if not for himself for Francis.  He hears the safety click off and John jumps.  The guards laugh. 

He looks to Francis and wets his lips.   _ I love you _ . He mouths it and Francis nods, mouth parted, words on the tip of his tongue.

_ I lov- _

 

The first thing John knows when he comes around is he’s cold.  And so damn thirsty. Golden eyes blink at him from above and a soft french drawl emits from the owner. . 

“Oh little one, you survived. Come. Get up. There’s so much to do.”


	2. One: I Have a Thing For Librarians Get Over It

From day one Aaron James Burr wanted a normal life. He's gotten anything but that, losing both his parents in a house fire, his grandfather passing away when he was sixteen- leaving him to be shuffled through foster homes till he was eighteen - and his soulmate never showing up. 

He suspected he'd be alone, his mark lacked color, greyscale and faded on the inside of his elbow. The swirling lines that formed the mark were soft and blurred at the edges, surely a sign his soulmate was dead right? 

He certainly thought so. 

So he pushed through the days, determined to make the best of his life even if he didn't have a soulmate. He finished school at seventeen, started college that summer on a full ride scholarship. When people asked if he had a soulmate, or where they were, Burr would just shrug and laugh it off poking fun at the matter. 

He graduated college a year early, and started working at the college immediately after in the library. He enjoyed it, the unspoken rule that made seniors glare at freshman when they laughed too loud, the constant smell of coffee from the barista station down the hall, the late night cramming and rushed projects. 

Sure the students who “forgot” they had to do a six page research paper as their final the day before got old quickly, but it was worth it. 

And he didn't have to work summers. That was nice. 

However Burr didn't expect the throngs of students to also include graduate students- especially since a majority of grad students at the university were pursuing law doctorates and stick to their separate space on the opposite end of campus. 

But when the curly haired, freckles like stars, Marine Biology student came to him he wasn't complaining. The boy is quiet, head down, beanie tugged over his head, speaking too low for Burr to hear. Obviously trying to do everything to avoid eyes being on him. 

“Can you speak up?” Burr finally voices after misspelling the book name three times. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles and puffs air from his cheeks, using one hand to fiddle with the cap, tugging it tighter on. A flicker of gold and bruised knuckles catch his eye. 

“Are you okay?” He asks and the boy raises his head. 

“Huh?”

“Your hand. Did you get into a fight?” He asks and flips his screen around to show the boy the book, keeping his eyes on his knuckles. 

“It’s fine.. Yeah that’s the book… Mind me asking you something?” He asks tucking a curl behind his ear.  His eyes are bright as they flick between the screen and Burr’s face, flecks of gold in the hazel eyes capturing his attention. He nods and wets his lips turning the screen back to write down down the location of the book on a scrap.

“How old are you? You look young…” the words hang there for a moment and Burr feels the air crackle with some unknown energy. 

“Just turned twenty-two last month, how come?” 

“You’re young.  The last librarian was at least one hundred years old,” he says with a little chuckle, as if it’s a joke. 

“Dr. Turner.  He passed away last year,” Burr says solemnly and spares a glance for the boy. “Why do you ask? If you need a job we are hiring.”  He comments sliding the slip across the counter.  

“I’ll consider it.  Thank you…”

“Burr.” Aaron says simply, taking his coffee and sipping. 

“Got a first name  _ Burr _ ?” He asks leaning on the counter. 

“Are you trying to flirt with me?” He asks sparing a glance at the boy.  His eyes are beautiful, and the freckles compliment his skin. He leans closer to the counter and hears a coworker giggle behind her desk. 

“Maybe.” 

“Don’t you have a soulmate?”

“Did, he died tho.” He states so simply it shakes Burr from the spell he held over him. 

“Died? I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t bother.  It was a while ago…” he twists one of his golden rings before breaking from his own trance. “Anyways. Thank you Burr.  Hopefully I’ll see you again.” He flashes him a toothy smile and grabs his bag before trotting towards the stairs to the fourth floor, a sway to his hips, like he’s hearing a song that no one else does. 

“Awww does Burrbear have a crush!” Theodosia asks flicking a popcorn kernel at him. 

“Cut it out Dori.” He says and takes the kernel dropping it in the trash.  “And I thought we agreed to stop with the Burrbear thing.” He comments standing and taking books from the drop off crate to check in. 

“You’re happy! I saw a genuine smile coming from you!” She comments knocking hips with him as she takes half the books, and flicks her long dreads over her shoulder. “He said he was single, and without a soul mate.  At least you could have another friend besides me and your cat.” 

“Hey!” He smiles from her teasing. “Bento is a good cat!” 

“And you’re young.  Get out of your flat, yes it’s nice and cozy, but you need to explore Aaron!” She says taking his checked in books and ordering them on the cart. 

“Aaron! So that’s your name!” Burr jumps and turns to see the same freckled man as before. He flushes and the boy smiles, and it reaches his eyes. “Sorry. I was just ready to check out.” He says and slides the book and his ID across the counter. Dori takes the rest of Burr’s books from his counter.  She winks causing Burr to flush deeper. 

“You have a nice blush.” He says taking Burr’s attention again.  “Some people look like a tomato, others start sweating, but yours… is nice.” He says. “I’m John by the way.  And only sev- twenty three,” 

“Cat got your tongue?” Burr asks and scans the book out writing the due date in it. 

“No, but I hear you have a cat. Bento is it?” He asks before tensing and looking down hiding his pink cheeks. “Shit. Sorry, dude that’s creepy.”  Burr slides the book across the desk and shrugs. 

“It’s not private information.” He reassures. John stands there dumbly playing with his fingers before taking the book. 

“Thank you… I guess i’ll see you later.” He ducks out too fast for Burr to tell him to have a good day. He frowns watching him walk away blue flannel fanning out behind him like a cape. 

It’s quiet for a moment and Burr doesn’t want to watch him turn the corner, leaving him here with books and people and things that don’t matter to him. He feels this pull to go to him, and walk with him, ask him about his day, his life. Does he have sisters, has anyone ever tried to connect the dots of his freckles and form constellations on his cheeks, and told him he has the universe in his eyes. 

“Someone’s in love,” Dori teases pulling Burr from his thoughts. 

“I am not.” He defends and takes a long sip of his coffee. 

“If you say so,” She singsongs before leaning back in her seat smiling almost triumphantly. 


	3. Two: John Laurens Runs From His Problems That Aren't Really Problems

The day drags.  And Burr doesn’t see John again for another three days, when he comes in, looking just on the right side of death.  His skin is so pale, he swears he could trace the veins under his eyes and down his jaw.  But when he see’s Burr he’s still smiling. 

“Hey! Aaron right?” He asks sashaying up to the desk, sleeves of his sweater pushed up revealing his mark.  It’s bright and colorful, bold with sharp lines, and colors that could be seen across the room.

“Yes, how’s that project going?” He asks and John shrugs sliding the book back to him.. 

“Good, it’s just grad projects,” He says it so casually, like it can’t be that hard.  

Like he’s familiar with it. 

“Well if you need anything else we are more than able to help you,” Burr comments slowly, watching the clock. Twenty minutes till the end of his shift. He can get home and fed Bento and catch up on his reading.

“You’re smart right Aaron?” So Aaron.  That’s what John will be referring to him as.

“I have a little bit of knowledge in just about everything.” He responds. “Is there something specific you’re asking about?” 

“Yeah… What can you tell me about soulmates.” He says slowly. Burr has to set his drink to the side to fully focus on John.

“What would you like to know?” He asks and take a pen and scrap paper to jot down bits of information. 

“Just… can you have two per life? If you’re not polyamorous? People I knew,” he cringes at that statement. “They uh… found another soulmate.  I heard there’s people who find another if something happens to their other soulmate, or pairs that separate and find other partners.” He’s fumbling over his words, embarrassed almost. 

“Perhaps… I can find you some articles if you want to look into it?” he asks twisting in his chair to start typing. 

“No! I’m asking because uh, my mark, shit, uh it changed.  And well yeah,” He ducks his head as he says the next bit, mumbling the words. 

“What was that?” Aaron’s still typing and it takes a moment for John to finally speak up. 

“It changed after I met you.” He says quietly and rolls his sleeves up, fully revealing his mark. Dori glances up and stares as she sets a form to the side. 

“Burr...” 

‘“I see it Dori.” He cuts her off and swallows, slowly rolling his own sleeve up, revealing his mark. It’s still greyscale, but his matches with John’s that is bright purples and blues. 

“Holy shit,” Dori scrambles out of her seat and grabs both their arms, pulling them closer, examining them under her careful eye. It takes only a few seconds and she drops her hold. “Burr…” 

“I see it Dori.” he says again.  John’s blushes a baby pink. 

“I’m sorry I knew this wasn’t the right way to tell you, I’ll just leave,” He says and pulls his arm off the table and turns to go. 

“Wait!” But John’s already out of the library. 

“Go, I”ll watch the desk for you,” Dori says shoving a jacket into his hands. Burr takes it, shoving it on, his hands shaky. 

“Thank you Dori-”

“Just go!” She pushes him towards the door.  “It’s not everyday you find your soulmate!” She’s grinning and Burr is gone.  The wind is chilly and Burr looks first left, then right.  Nothing. He has no clue where John went, and he doesn’t want to mess this up or lose his first chance at forever. He turns left, in towards campus, keeping his head down. He needs to find John, and while he doesn’t completely understand why, he’s worried.  Down in his gut, it whirls around making him feel sick. 

He walks to the front of campus, checking the science building, the coffee shop, the Mcdonald’s across the road.  Nothing.

He goes to the back of campus, the art building, the path that curves around campus.  Still nothing.  

On the third pass through Burr sees him.  Sitting in the middle of the lawn is John, head tucked to his chin and flipping through a book. He’s quiet and scrunched up, trying to make himself small and unnoticed. 

“John,” He calls and the man jumps, obviously startled.  He’s up on his feet quickly, ready to run, but Burr calls to him again. “Wait! Please?” John stops as he’s about to throw his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Why,” He asks quietly, refusing to turn to Burr. And Burr doesn’t have an answer. 

“Because… Please?” He’s never been one to beg.  

“That’s not a reason.” He says still facing away. Burr sighs and runs a hand over his close cut hair. 

“We are soulmates.  Is that not enough?” He asks taking a careful step towards John. John’s quiet. Burr doesn’t try to touch him. John shudders before turning to face him, face blotchy but dry. 

“It is…”

“But?” Burr knows the tone well enough. He’s scared.  Scared of something he can’t see or name.  Or maybe he can but he doesn’t want to admit he can. John shakes his head and Burr slowly reaches for his hand, John doesn’t resist, and he pushes John’s sleeve up revealing the mark. 

It’s just as vibrant as in the library, purple and blue swirling together in the pattern on the inside of his wrist.  John’s other hand comes and pushes Burr’s sleeve up revealing his own grayscale mark. He runs his thumb over it and the action causes a burst of gooseflesh over his skin. A little smirk crosses his mouth. 

“Coffee? I’ll buy?” John offers finally breaking his mask. 

“Lead the way.” Burr responds with a smile and lets John link their hands, running his thumb over his knuckles.  It’s feels familiar. 

It feels like home. 


	4. Three: Boys are Pretty so Let's Go to A Gay Bar

John knew three things.

Burr was his soulmate. His eyes were beautiful. And he told shitty jokes. 

Aside from that John was completely entranced by the man.  An orphan who worked his ass off to get where he was, it was an inspiring story.  John picked at his scone, not incredibly hungry, listening to the way Burr talked humbly about how he came to adopt his cat, Bento. 

“An ex-classmate of mine called me up begging me to take this kitten, said his landlord wouldn’t let him keep him.” He explains sipping his tea. “Just last week actually called me again, asked if I wanted a fish.” 

“Seriously? Where does he find them?” John asks. 

“Girlfriend keeps bringing them home.  She works at a pet store. Eliza Schuyler?”  Burr says over his cup. “She brings them home and Alex can’t tell her no.” He says and John holds up a freckled hand stopping him. 

“Wait are you talking about Alex Hamilton?” He asks and Burr nods slowly. 

“Yes… Do you know him.” John nods excitedly, reminiscing for only a moment before speaking up. 

“Yeah, we had a few classes together and I’m pretty sure he’s getting his doctorate in law.” John says setting his coffee down and wetting his lips. “He was…” 

“Loud,” Burr suggests making John laugh. 

“I was going to say strong personality.” He comments back with a smile, hands wrapped around his cup. Burr smirks at the comment, and John wants nothing more than to keep that smile on his mouth for the rest of his life. 

“So tell me John, got a last name?” Burr asks smirk fading as he takes a drink. 

“Laurens,” he states and Burr raises an eyebrow, as if pressing him to continue. “What? There’s not a lot to say,” he emphasizes. 

“I doubt that.” Burr lowers his cup and fiddles with his sweater cuff. “Do you have a family?” He asks. 

“Kinda… Dad kicked me out a while back,” a long while back. “Said he wouldn’t pay for college if I didn’t go for a real degree, plas he’s super old fashioned religious. Said no way God would give a man a male soulmate, had to be devil's work. It’s no big deal.” He says tugging on his beanie, a nervous tick. It’s silent for a moment before Burr speaks. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“As I said.  No big deal. I have my own money, and I just got a new job at the aquarium,” he would blush if he could. 

“The one off Market?” Burr asks and John nods. 

“Yeah,” It takes a little more prodding for John to say what department. “Sea Turtles and amphibians.” He finally admits. 

“Why are you shy about that? You obviously enjoy your work,” Burr says and leans forward.  John shrugs, knowing the answer but not wanting to voice it. 

It’s not a real job, Marine Bio isn’t that hard, oh getting your Masters in Turtles and Amphibians.  So. Damn. Hard.  You don’t know if you plan on teaching? Well you’re screwed, good luck in finding a job. 

“John,” Burr covers John’s freckled hand with his brown one. 

“Aaron,” He says in the same tone, a little too familiar for them currently, but Burr just smirks, and squeezes his hand. 

“You don’t have to tell me now.  But if you want to I’ll listen.” In any other circumstance John would snort and wave off the comment. But with Aaron? He wants to tell him everything. He glances to him and smiles kindly, before overlapping their hands. 

“Maybe one day.  Right now tho, tell me more about you.” He presses and slides part of his half eaten scone across the table to him. Burr takes it with a thankful little nod and tears off a corner, thinking before talking. 

They stay there until the dinner rush, and when they leave John doesn’t want to let him go - wants to scoop him up and go out to the park, talk for hours more.  He wants to get himself lost in the tenor of Aaron’s voice, watch him suck his cheeks in, an anxious habit he’s sure of it. 

He wants to learn more about Aaron, what he’s like, what he likes, the little quirks he has about his tea, because obviously that man takes pride in a good cuppa. 

But they say goodbye for now, exchanging numbers and promising to get in contact to finalize dinner that weekend. John watches Aaron turn the corner, heading towards his apartment, and John realizes that the constant burn in the back of his throat and gums, was barely noticeable when he was talking with Aaron. Now that he’s gone, it’s back full force, creeping in slowly and causing the ache he knows too well.  He’s thirsty. 

And well… who is he to deny his body basic nutrients.  He heads towards the bar downtown, since he is getting a drink. It’s not a long walk, but he takes his time, watching the people that pass him, seeing couples snuggle together on the sidewalk and pressing lips to temples, hushed voices talking about their plans for the future.  

After Francis died John thought they were all crazy.  They don’t know just how fragile life is, even for those who are immortal like himself. He forces his eyes away from the displays of affection and opts to focus on the door of the gay bar, and the bouncer.  He’s a burly fellow, but not too hard to flirt his way past.  

Entering the hot scent of sweat and alcohol flood his nostrils, and he tugs on his beanie, eyes scanning the crowd.  It takes only a few seconds to zero in on the most average guy in the bar.  Average height, sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes, drinking a beer and wearing a flannel. 

The most typical fellow here. 

John moves past him and gives him an obvious once over and smirks. The fellow follows him with his eyes until John feels him move beside him as he’s ordering a bottle of Sam Adams. 

“You come here often?” the blonde boy asks. 

“Occasionally. You?” he asks lifting the bottle to his mouth, swishing the alcohol in his mouth.  

“Every now and then. You from the college?” He asks making small talk. 

“Yeah, grad student. You?” 

“Undergrad in teaching.” He says easily.  

“You do seem to be the teaching type.” he swallows his drink and stands turning to lounge against the bar. “What’s your name baby boy?” The man blushes at the pet name making John smirk. He has nice coloring. 

“Benjamin. You?” 

“John. You know Benjamin,” He stands up and takes his arm, fingers pressed against his wrist, pulse thrumming under his thumb. “I would love to dance.” 

Benjamin wets his lips and nods slowly, following John, unaware of his intentions. John’s hand on his wrist thumbs small circles across his skin, and his other hand moves to cup the back of his neck. “You’re so pretty baby boy,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low.  “I’d very much love to take you home and keep you all to myself.” his hand comes off his neck and runs barely so over Benjamin’s jaw.  He wets his lips, pink and parted, staring at John like he’s an angel. 

“I-”

“Shh, do you trust me?” He asks leaning into him, not touching him aside from those two points, lips hovering over Benjamin’s. He nods. John takes his hand and smirks, feeling Ben’s tongue flick against his mouth as he wets his lips again. “Follow my lead,” he says and presses himself flushed against Benjamin, feelling the hard outline of his cock against his thigh. 

He takes the lead for a dance, guiding Benjamin’s actions, while letting him determine just how much he wants, how far they’ll go. Benjamin pushes against him, hands tentatively grouping his waist and hips, trying to pull them closer than appropriate in the crowded club, but under the dim lights, no one takes notice.  John lets him indulge himself for the time, knowing he’ll get his reward, later when he presses him against the wall with a promise to fuck his brains out, but he’ll press hot kisses to his neck before biting- 

And he can’t get the image of Burr out of his mind. Happy lovely Burr, who loves his cat and has too much time on his hands. 

But dear good God this boy’s blood smells amazing, thrumming under his skin, and drawing him in.  He can’t. But if he doesn’t he could get sicker.  

He has to. But not like he planned. 

He lets the boy grind against him for another moment before pulling him off the dance floor and towards the bathrooms, goal in mind, while Benjamin is focused on the shape of John's body, and the outline of his cock in his tight pants. 

“What are you-“

“Do you trust me?” John asks and he nods. John pulls him into the bathroom and when Benjamin is about to ask what they’re doing, John presses himself up against Benjamin, finally connecting their mouths.  He feels guilt pool in his stomach, contradicting his thirst. He’ll have to act fast.  He allows Benjamin to kiss him, hands curling into his mess of hair, and tugging on his shirt, before he mouths at his neck, moaning against the skin. It’s so beautifully soft, the skin unmarked by any blemish.  Benjamin tugs on his curls, and if he wasn’t so intoxicated by the scent of his skin, John might have told him off for it. 

He doesn’t though, and just licks a small stripe up his jaw, before mouthing again at his neck, almost frantically. Benjamin’s about to ask him something about going home, before John strikes, blood flooding his tongue, and his grip tightening on the boy.  Benjamin doesn’t react, doesn’t twitch, doesn’t act in anyway that would imply he’s just been bitten. He slumps against the wall as John drinks his fill. John pulls away and licks his lips, eyes shining brighter before he presses another kiss to Benjamin’s face. 

“Sleep tight baby boy,” he says and lowers him to the floor.  He’ll be fine. Confused and dazed. But fine. He wets his lips, licking in the remaining blood before swallowing. 

Lafayette will be disappointed. He needs to leave. 


	5. Four: Dad Knows I'm In Love Ew

That weekend Aaron meets John for dinner at the front of campus.  It’s not like he’s against John picking him at his apartment, but it’s also not what he wants from their relationship yet. He wants to take it slow, savor what they have while they’re still learning about each other’s quirks and traits. 

“You know,” John starts, taking Aaron’s hand and smoothing his fingers across the knuckle. “We could always just say screw dinner and go out for a bit. Get lost.” He suggests.  Aaron chuckles but squeezes his hand, the cream sweater he’s wearing falling to cover his hands. 

“We could. Or we could go to the dinner we reserved.”  He offers and John feigns annoyance. 

“Why are you so sensible?” He whines, his temple falling to rest on Aaron’s shoulder, before lifting it again quickly, as if realizing how young their relationship is. Aaron squeezes his hand and smirks. 

“Someone needs to be. Despite what you think, taking things slow is good,” he comments. John sighs almost theatrically, which only causes Aaron to smile. 

Knowing Aaron, some would think John’s loud personality and over dramatic antics would be polar to Aaron’s quiet demeanor, but the balance is nice. Aaron can listen to John talk for hours, and truly enjoys the times he can do so. Listening to John ramble about some class or the idiot in his lab who dissected the specimen wrong, it makes Aaron feel young again.  

“We’re here,” John says and knocks shoulders with Aaron.  It’s a large building, completely average on the outside.  But when the door opens he can smell Italian food from the inside.  

“Italian?” Aaron asks and John nods slowly worried momentarily that he’s made the wrong choice. 

“Is it okay? I’m sure we could find someplace else-”

“John,” Aaron tugs on his sleeve and John stops his anxious babble. “This is fine.  I like Italian.” He says and John breathes a slow sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank you,” he says it like it’s an answered prayer. Aaron smiles at him and lets him lead the way in, catching the door and holding it like a proper gentleman. 

It takes a moment to be seated but once they are, John breathes out and fiddles with the straw wrapper. “You promise this is okay?” He asks again making Aaron chuckle and cover John’s hand with his own. 

“I’m sure. Relax it’s just me.” He says and cracks a half smile.  It does exactly what he needs it to do.  He takes a deep breath and nods slowly. 

“Yeah.  Just you.” He readjusts their hands so he can squeeze his fingers. 

They order dinner, splitting a pineapple pizza, before heading out for the night.  They walk the lake on campus, a few of the younger students walking with friends and pets, giggling and laughing about silly drama, or stressing out over exams and grades. Soulmates pressed to their partners sides, smiling and teasing each other.  They pass a particularly loud couple, and Aaron watches them go, a jealousy he didn’t know he had erased. 

Was he jealous of the couples, being able to form themselves to another night after night, or was he jealous of the connection?

“You know,” Aaron says as they round a bend.  “I never thought I’d have a soulmate. My mark’s grey, so I just figured…” He trails off and rubs his arm through his sweater, thinking before he talks again. “Thank you,” 

“What? For existing?” John asks and when Aaron blushes and glances aside John know’s that’s exactly why. “Aaron,” The older tugs him to a stop. 

“What?” Aaron fidgets with the collar of his coat, knowing what’s coming: Prying into his childhood, asking why is he so relieved he’s not soulmate-less. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” He says taking Aaron’s hands as they stand opposite each other. “Sure it took a while, but we’re here together and that’s what we’ve been waiting for… right?” He double checks. He doesn’t know the exact words to say, but he needs to express this. 

“Right.” Aaron squeezes his hands and shivers when a cold breeze passes through. John reaches to rub his shoulders and body. 

“You good?” he asks when another breeze shoots off the lake. Aaron nods and tucks himself deeper into his jacket. 

“I’m fine,” He says and John rolls his eyes, pulling him to his side. 

“My apartment’s only a five minute walk-” 

“You don’t have to,” Aaron says standing taller. 

“Aaron Burr you are my soulmate. I would be doing you a disservice if I didn’t take you home. To get out of the wind of course.” he adds and Aaron sighs. 

“You’re insufferable.” 

“But I’m yours.” He teases right back, and pulls him. “Right this way. Unless you’d rather go home.” he says and Aaron thinks for a moment. He gets to spend time with John.  He’s not going to fight that, especially when he has such a nice smile. 

“No this is fine.” He follows, John’s arm resting around his shoulders before Aaron reaches and links their fingers together. 

The walk to John’s apartment is short. The apartment is more grand than Aaron thought would be possible by a grad student. The studio is spacious with granite countertops and a neatly made bed is pushed into a corner, with another bed shoved into the opposite corner. It’s so contradictory to what Aaron envisioned. 

Then again his apartment is not what people would envision for him either. 

“Go ahead and drop your stuff on the bed,” he says and toes his own shoes off as he motions to his bed. 

“Your place is nice,” Aaron observes and drops his jacket over the chair, the bed being too intimate. 

“This? It’s nothing really,” He says almost like he doesn’t understand he shouldn't have this nice of a place, even with a roommate.

“Don’t tell me you have a mansion in the hills somewhere,” Aaron comments and John shrugs. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a mansion… what!” Aaron’s shaking his head. 

“I’m a trust fund baby and even I don’t have that much money available to me,” he says teasingly. 

“Trust fund?”

“Yeah, from my parents and grandparents. It’s no big deal,” John looks upset. And Aaron notices. He moves forward to touch John’s arm.  “Hey. I’m fine. It’s fine. See,” He squeezes his arm and John nods before leaning into the touch. 

“Yeah…” He shakes his head and then tucks his curls behind his ears. “Are you thirsty? Sorry I’m a terrible host.” He says and moves to the kitchen, fingers catching with Aaron’s.  “I think I have some tea left over, but there’s soda in the fridge.”

“You call it soda?” he asks and John nods pausing as he digs through his cupboards for a mug. 

“Yeah… don’t tell me you call it pop,” He feigns annoyance. 

“Well that’s what it is,” Aaron counters. 

“I guess we’re over than. I don’t know if I can be in love with someone who calls it  _ pop _ .” he says and then tenses realizing what he said.  

“You love me?” Aaron asks, warmth swelling in his chest. John fiddles with his hands, twisting rings, flustered.  He didn’t mean to say it outloud! 

“I mean…. Yeah,” He’s quiet as he speaks, head hung low. 

“Thank goodness,” He says making John look up, still flustered. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because this would be awkward,” Aaron says leaning to him and kissing his mouth softly. It’s just a brush of lips, nothing overly intimate, but’s shaken up John enough he’s standing there shocked.  Aaron’s about to apologize when John wets his lips and looks to Aaron, almost tearful. 

“You have no idea how long it’s been,” he murmurs and then breathes out. 

“I’m so-” 

“Don’t.” John says and then meets his eyes.  “Just kiss me again.” He says it like a question, but it’s a question that Aaron happily obliges.  For a moment it’s just the soft tug of mouths on mouths, hands on hips or around their backs, still too soon to try anything else. 

They’re broken apart by the door opening. Aaron flushes red, and John glares at the door as the tall dark skinned man stands there with long dreads falling down his back. 

“John… I was not aware you were having guests.” He says evenly, before flicking his gaze to . “And you must be his beloved soulmate! You can call me Lafayette,” He says and offers a hand.  John rolls his eyes. 

“Gilbert,” 

“Oh shush,” He says with a smirk.  There’s obviously familiarity between the two of them, and Aaron makes note of that. “Should I let you two get back to whatever you were up to?” Lafayette teases and reaches into the fridge for a beer. “I can make myself sparse.” He says implying more than Aaron wants to think. 

John sighs and tosses the dishtowel at Lafayette’s head. 

“Stop being an ass. If Adrienne was in town you know I wouldn’t be giving you shit.” he says and Lafayette beams as he reads the contents of a bottle. 

“True, true. I guess I can just head over to Alexandre’s then.” He grabs a slice of ham, before winking. “Enjoy yourselves. Condoms are in the bathroom.” 

“Lafayette!” John is obviously flustered, a light blush coating his cheeks. The door closes and Aaron leans to kiss his jaw. 

“Nice roommate,” Aaron can feel John smirk. 

“Yeah. But where were we?” He asks hand coming up to rest against his neck. “I’d very much like to get back to that,” 


	6. Five: Why Don't I Have A Boyfriend Like Laurens?

The weekend rolls around soon enough, and it finds the two of them cuddled together on John’s pull out couch, even tho there’s a perfectly good bed behind them. Limbs tangled together, the sound of stupid cartoons in the background, and the scent of popcorn is enough to keep them busy for a few hours. John’s head is in Aaron’s lap, as he plays with the curls. 

“You know,” he says quietly. Aaron hums his acknowledgement. “You're kinda like an old lady,” Aaron sighs and tugs his hair. John exaggerates a moan. 

“John,” he warns but he’s smiling. “And I’m not an old lady.” He grabs a small handful of popcorn from the bowl on John’s stomach. 

“You are tho- not that I’m opposed.”

“Well thank God,”

“I’m just saying,” he starts pressing himself closer to Aaron. “You have a cat that’s basically your kid, you drink enough tea for all of England, and I swear to God you knit.” He says watching Aaron’s face. He smirks. 

“I crochet. But good try.” John grins and does a little wriggle. 

“I knew it!” He shouts out and Aaron sighs smoothing his hair down. 

“You’re a dork,” he teases watching the movie. 

“Maybe but you love this dork so what does that say about you?” John shoots back with a grin. Aaron rolls his eyes. 

“Shush. You’re missing the best part,” John chuckles from his spot on Aaron’s lap, before reaching up to cup the back of his neck, tugging him down towards him. Aaron follows his pull, trying to resist smiling. “Kiss me,” John breathes and grins when Aaron obliges. He presses a chaste kiss to his mouth and John smiles. 

“There’s a movie playing you know that right?” He asks smirking. 

“Yeah. But you’re way more entertaining,” he comments and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth momentarily.  His thirst is all but forgotten at this point. Surrounded by Aaron it’s all he can focus on. 

They kiss, the tug and pull of lips all they need in the moment. The movie drones on in the background forgotten or the time being. John’s hand around his neck squeezes just barely. Aaron shivers against him, hand fumbling for the popcorn bowl, moving it  John tugs him down on top of him, in an awkward fumble of hand and bodies trying to organize themselves. 

“You okay?” John asks pressing a kiss to Aaron’s jaw. 

“Yeah. Kiss me,” He says capturing John’s mouth with his. John gasps and moans quietly against Aaron’s soft lips. If he did this for another 20 years he’d be satisfied for life.

One of his hands comes to grip Aaron’s waist, squeezing and pulling him closer, grinding himself against Aaron- unintentionally of course. 

“Fudge.” He cusses and John laughs. 

“What the hell was that?” He asks grinning. Aaron’s blushing and presses his cheek to John’s neck.  John lifts his jaw, letting Aaron snuggle closer. 

“I don’t cuss, at least like that,” He mumbles and John can’t help but laugh. 

“You’re such a dork,” John teases and presses a kiss to Aaron’s head. He ducks his head and leaves a kiss against John’s collar bone. He puffs air out and John runs his fingers down Aaron’s spine. 

“I’m your dork.  And you’ve distracted me from the movie,” Aaron comments half heartedly.  He wouldn’t mind going back to the kissing, hell he’s craving it now. But this movie, they’ve been waiting to watch it. 

He presses a short kiss to Aaron’s chin before he grabs the remote and pauses the movie. 

“Hey-”

“You want to do something?” He asks and pulls him to sit up, half straddling him.

“Such as?” he asks adjusting himself so he’s fully straddling Aaron. 

“I have some ideas,” He says and reaches to run his thumb across Aaron’s cheek. “You game?” he asks.  Aaron nods, and takes John’s hands. 

“Do you plan on letting me in on any of these plans?” he asks shoving his feet into his dress shoes. He came over immediately after work, and only after John was done with research for the day. 

“Maybe, but surprising you is a lot more fun,” John points out standing and pressing a kiss to Aaron’s mouth quickly.  “Come on,” He says.  He grabs Aaron’s hand, and pulls him to the door. 

It takes all of five minutes for John to drag Aaron into some downtown building that’s seen better days. 

“An arcade?” Aaron asks and glances around.  It’s almost empty except for another couple and a small group of friends. 

“Yeah! Why is this not your thing?” John asks concerned he messed up. 

“No! I’ve just never been,” Aaron admits sheepishly before John laughs and grabs his hand. 

“Come on! I bet I could win you a teddy bear. Little bear for burrbear,” He says making Aaron blush. 

“Jack,” He whines, guessing at a nickname.  John laughs and pulls Aaron towards the machine that exchanges cash for tokens. Taking the coins he drags John to the skeeball machine.  

“Loser buys pizza.” he says dropping half the tokens in Aaron’s hands. 

“Your eating habits will kill you,” Aaron says inserting a single credit. 

“But yet again who will be buying me pizza,” He says and takes a ball and rolls it up the ramp, scoring 50 points. 

“You’re good.” Aaron says before taking his own ball and rolling it between his hands.  

John wins that game.  And when Aaron challenges him to a rematch, he wins again. Aaron orders the pizza, pineapple and ham, along with fries on the side. It’s classic, the type of date you would see in a Hallmark movie, and Aaron isn’t complaining. While the order is being filled Aaron challenges him to air hockey. Aaron wins the first game. 

“You’re good at this,” 

“I didn’t have much to do as a kid.  Dori had an air hockey table in High School.” Aaron defends blocking another shot. 

“You’re close with Dori.” John observes and Aaron shrugs. 

“English undergrad together, and I helped her edit her dissertation,” Aaron admits getting a shot. 

“Rude,” John comments retrieving the puck. “Best two out of three?” he asks and Aaron laughs right before their order is called.  They go to collect it and snatch a seat nearby. 

“So,” Aaron starts with a little smirk. 

“What?” John asks pulling a pepperoni off and eating it separate. 

“How’d you find this place?” he asks and John shrugs looking down, obviously embarrassed. 

“I… I took Francis here. Figured you’d like it.” He says quietly. 

“Francis was your soulmate who died.” Aaron observes quietly and John nods. 

“Yeah…” He swallows and looks up grabbing his drink and stirs his drink with the straw. “He uh… it doesn’t matter.”

Aaron doesn’t say what he wants. That it does matter if John is this upset about it.  Instead he covers his hand with his. “Another round of air hockey?” he asks and John smirks staring at the cup, past the cup and at his hand. 

“Please.  Let’s at least even the playing field.” He says leaning over and stealing a drink of Aaron’s water, before kissing his mouth.  “Claw machine is at least a game of chance.” he says quietly and steps back.  

They play for two hours, and win countless prizes.  And through it all, watching Aaron’s brows furrow when he’s concentrating, his tongue poking out as he thinks, carefully and methodically positioning the crane; John knows he’s got it good. 

And when he kisses Aaron outside of his apartment with an armful of prizes he know he hasn’t been happier in the past 70 years. 


	7. Six: Just How Cute Are They! Oh wait...

The fall comes and goes with hundreds of little adventures around the city, and with Aaron even spending the night with John on few occasions. He begins to consider himself friends with Lafayette- even if he is oddly protective of John. 

John explains it as they were friends from Undergrad. And Aaron believes it. He’s been given no reason not to. 

When Thanksgiving rolls in, and Aaron’s expecting John to go home, he’s surprised when he doesn’t.

“I told ya my family and I don’t get along,” he comments over breakfast coffee at Aaron’s apartment. 

“You don’t see them ever?” Aaron asks surprised. As someone who lacks a family in the sense of blood, he’d cherish any blood family he had. 

“Not really. Occasionally I’ll run into a cousin but not really. Dad was a conservative preacher, said any mark that pulled two men together was the work of the devil.” John says it so nonchalantly, but there’s pain in his features. 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron says and slides a piece of toast towards him. John shrugs. 

“It’s fine. Happened years ago.” He says and lifts the mug sipping. “Besides. Laf and the Schuyler’s host a Thanksgiving feast every year, and I’d rather be there.”

“The Schuyler’s. Like Dean of the Arts and Sciences college?” 

“Yeah why?” John asks and Aaron flushes as he sips his drink. “What did you do.” He says knowing Aaron probably made a passive aggressive statement. 

“I may have told him that denying me admission because of age could lead to a court case and I was not opposed to taking it that far,” he mumbles and John laughs loudly, startling Bento. 

“When did you start college! 14!” He asks as the cat jumps onto the counter. 

“Two weeks shy of 17.” He admits and John glances up as Bento rubs himself against John’s jaw. John mindlessly pets the cat. 

“Seriously? How? I knew you were smart but what the hell!” He asks wincing when Bento nibbles on the little bit of facial hair he has. He bats him away and the cat purrs loudly. “He likes me,” He says it surprised.

“Animals not your sweet spot?” Aaron asks and collects Bento and puts him on the ground. 

“Land animals no.  More of the fish kinda person. Laf says he doesn’t want the responsibility of a fish along on top of work and school though,” he says and shrugs sitting up taller and stretching over his head. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says with a smile standing, and grabbing John’s empty mug.  “Is there a dress code for this?” He asks and John stands himself and loops an arm around Aaron’s waist. 

“Are you saying you’ll come?”  he asks grinning ear to ear. 

“I’ll come-” the words are barely out of his mouth before John’s kissing him with bruising power. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” He mumbles and accents each with a kiss. 

And that’s how Aaron ended up at Alexander Hamilton’s apartment with John at his side, and a glass of wine in his hand. He feels like there should be some rule against fraternizing with students like this, since he is a university employee.  He can’t think on it for long, as Alexander comes up to him offering a refill. 

“Well if it isn’t Aaron Burr, Sir.” Aaron sighs. 

“Hello Alexander,”  He sips his wine. 

“Oh that can’t be all you have to say to me.” he says with a wink. Aaron rolls his eyes setting his glass to the side. 

“It very well could be.” He comments, but the way Alexander’s face falls makes him continue. “It’s good to see you Alexander.” he says with a smile. Alex perks up almost immediately. 

“Alex are you bothering Aaron,” Eliza teases coming by and pressing a glass of water into his hands. “Drink baby,” She presses a kiss to his temple and he practically melts. Aaron catches a glimpse of their marks, beautiful in their own way. He use to be jealous of marks like theirs, until he met John. 

“Aaron!” John says and comes to him grinning cheekily. “Try this, it’s so good,” he says and hands him a cup of cider. 

“Laurens? You’re his soulmate?” Alexander has absolutely no filter.  Aaron smirks and lazily tangles their fingers together. 

“Jealous?” He asks and John laughs leaning into him. 

“What! No! Just, you know-“

“Alex honey I love you but please quit talking,” Elisa says causing him to flush red. John presses a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. 

“Come with me,” he breathes against his ear, tugging him towards the kitchen. Aaron follow, leaving Alex and Eliza without another word. 

They enter the kitchen and John slides next to Hercules Mulligan, a mutual friend. 

“Hey buddy, pal, compadre, amigo-“

“What do you want Laurens,” Herc says without missing a beat, even though he’s smirking. 

“Could you possibly let me and my lovely boyfriend snatch a cookie-”

“Johnathon-”

“Not my name-”

“Oh shut up.” Herc says and points the carving fork at him, while Aaron smirks in the background.  “You know you can’t have any of my desserts until after the turkey.” 

“But Hercules,” John whines and Aaron spots the cookies behind him. He lets the two bicker for a moment before snatching two of them, and then tugging on John’s arm. 

“Let it go, we’ll get them eventually,” he says with a knowing smile. John frowns then grins and tugs him out.  Once out of eyesight of Hercules, Aaron hands over the treats. John grabs his waist and pulls him close, kissing his mouth. 

“I fucking love you,” He says with a breathy smile. 

“And all it took was some of Hercules’s cookies.” Aaron teases. John laughs and looks him over for a moment before speaking. 

“Want to ditch after dinner?” He asks and Aaron raises an eyebrow. “There’s this great gay bar downtown I use to frequent,” 

“Use to?” 

“Yeah,” John actually looks embarrassed by this. “Then I, uh, met you and didn’t need to go out to get drunk and make out with some dude who’s name I didn’t know;I found you,” Aaron blushes at that, pleased but also surprised by the honesty from John. 

“I love you,” Aaron’s about to lean in to give him a kiss when Lafayette rounds the corner. 

“Ah! There you two are.  Little John, they are about to serve dinner.” He says and John rolls his eyes. 

“Can’t you let that damn joke die,” John asks and links his and Aaron’s fingers.

“I could but watching you get pissed off is too much fun,” Lafayette comments and urges them forward. “Go on, you two,” He says it like he’s teasing them, but when he enters behind them he says something different. “Look who I found in the back hall, very scandalous!” He clicks his tongue condescendingly. 

“Lafayette!” John glares at the ground, and Lafayette chuckles ruffling his curls. 

“Sit little one,” he says. John pouts but sits dragging Aaron with him. 

They eat, and John swipes at least five cookies, each with a pointed look at Hercules. Aaron ends up cutting him off as he reaches for the sixth, and everyone at the table laughs, including the schuyler girls, each with their own date.  Lafayette is even settled pleasantly next to a lovely black girl with long dreads and a pretty face. Aaron never even considered that Lafayette had a soulmate with the amount of time he’s seen alone. But seeing him happily next to her and moving to the couch, arms wrapped around each other and talking in hushed voices, he knows he’s absolutely enamoured with her. 

“You want to go? Those two will take the apartment for the night.”  John asks quietly.  Aaron takes a look at those two and agrees almost immediately. Lafayette let’s them have their nights, the least they can do is steer clear, even if they are technically ditching Thanksgiving early. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Aaron says grabbing their coats.  Saying goodbye, and blaming John’s need to overeat.  

The uber ride to the bar is giggly and full of hushed kisses. And when they enter the bar John is pressed to John’s side pressing kisses to his jaw. Aaron is biting down moans when they come up to the bar. John pulls away for only a moment to order two shots. Aaron has to hold him off him till the get to a back booth, and even then he’s barely got a shot in before he’s pressed back to Aaron’s side. 

“Babe,” Aaron has to push him off for a moment to see his face. “We’re in public.” He says, like it should be reason enough for him to not be all over him. But John just shrugs. 

“And?” He leans into Aaron again and presses a kiss to his mouth. John’s hand comes up to cup his face, before Aaron pulls back from the kiss. 

“John,” He says pointedly.  John sighs. 

“Fine… Dance with me?” He says taking his hands and pulling him from the table. Aaron nods, the sight of John with the lights flickering behind him is magnetic. 

“Of course,” He follows, letting John lead him, hands on his waist, as the music thrums through the speakers and their veins. John’s hands grip his waist, squeezing and migrating about before settling back where they started, his face pressed against his neck. Aaron leans his head back, just enough to give John access to press kisses against the skin.  Compared to some people, they’re tame. 

The music changes to a faster song, and the beat jumps, but John just goes with it, rotating his hips with the rhythm, and pressing his crotch to Aaron’s.  He puffs out air from his lungs as John grinds against him, and presses kisses to his neck.  This has to be heaven. 

John pulls away as the music changes again, tugging on Aaron’s shirt, covering the bulge in his jeans. 

“Something go you excited?” John teases and Aaron grabs his arm and pulls him in kissing him with bruising force. 

“Yeah,” He nips his lower lip. “You.” he smirks against his mouth before stepping back. 

“You… God I love you. And I need a shot.” He says and smooths his hair down.  Aaron falls in step beside him to the bar, ordering two more shots. Taking the glasses they down the shot together. 

“Fuck, tequila doesn’t taste good.”

“It’s alcohol. It’s not suppose to.” Aaron says and orders two glasses of water for them. Taking them he turns about to hand one off to John, only to find him missing.  Upon further inspection he finds he’s not missing, just in the corner of the bar talking animatedly with another young man and his friend.  One of them, the short haired blonde one, is motioning animatedly, while his friend, stands back lips pursed. Aaron frowns watching it for a moment, debating to step in. 

He almost doesn’t until the other party takes a step towards John.He moves there as quickly as he can without spilling drinks. 

“You did something!”

“I did nothing your memory is shit.” John crosses his arms and glares. 

“My memory is fine.  You’re the piece of shit-”

“There you are babe,” Aaron says and pointedly pushes the glass into John’s hand. 

“Aaron…” He’s actually nervous. His hands shake and he reaches to tug on his curls, “Thanks,” he finally says. 

“This your boyfriend-”

“Soulmate. And yes.” John corrects.

“Is he aware he’s got a fucking snake for a partner?” 

“Benjamin!” the other blonde boy grabs his arm and pulls back. “Behave, God this is why we can’t ever go out.” 

“He bit me!’ Benjamin retorts and Aaron speaks up. 

“I highly doubt that.  And even if he did are you sure it was on purpose?” Aaron asks, an arm slipping into John’s back pocket. 

“I saw the marks. He bit me.” 

“I know my boyfriend, and I know that’s not something he would do.” Aaron defends. The boy glares before grabbing his friend and pulling him away. 

“Fuck this club.  Come on Nate,” He pulls him away and when they exit Aaron turns his focus to John. 

“What the hell was that?” Aaron asks evenly. 

“Just a dude I knew-”

“Please don’t lie to me.” Aaron adds. “Please.” He watches John take a deep breath and then speak. 

“I knew him from the bar, we made out he got pissed.” 

“Why?” Aaron asks without missing a beat.  There’s something else going on, something more than a miscommunication during sex.  

“I don’t know he- we were both drunk.” He says and frowns at the ground. 

“I… think it might be best if we go home.” Aaron says slowly.  John tenses and stares at the ground. 

“Aaron,” He says quietly, almost like a plea. 

“Home,” Aaron repeats again. John breathes deep and nods pushing the air from his cheeks. 

“Home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's my favorite Turn Ship? the world will never know.


	8. Seven: What Not To Do As Describe By A Gay

The trip home wasn’t what Aaron would ever expect. They didn’t speak, barely touched, and Aaron’s almost certain John wasn’t breathing. The Uber drops them at the front stoop of Aaron’s apartment. They exit silently, and John holds the door for Aaron to his apartment.  

Climbing the stairs - silence. Fiddling with the keys - silence. Opening the door - silence. 

It’s almost too much for John to take. He waits though for Aaron to drop his jacket on the little couch.  

“What happened?” Aaron asks and turns, folding up his shirt sleeves. 

“I told you. Before I met you, we were drunk, kinda made out, and he got pissed.” John explains evenly shoving his hands in his pockets. Aaron shakes his head. 

“Then why was he so mad.” John groans and leans back. 

“I don’t know! Don’t tell me you believe him! I didn’t bite him!” He says and crosses his arms meeting Aaron’s gaze. 

“I don’t know.  Did you?” Aaron asks crossing his own arms. “Please.  All I’m asking is that you’re honest with me.” 

‘I didn’t.” John says still meeting his gaze. “I promise you.  I didn’t hurt him. He’s pissed ‘cause he wanted more and I told him to fuck off,” John explains and Aaron looks him over.  John’s gaze doesn’t waver. 

“Are you one hundred percent sure?” he asks again. John stands up straight. 

“Aaron Burr I swear I did not hurt that guy.” He says.  Aaron stares him down before nodding. 

“Alright.  But if I find out you’re lying, I’ll be furious.” He says and goes to the kitchen.  He digs out 20 dollars. “Here.” He says pressing it to his hand. 

“What is this for?” John asks and Aaron squeezes his hand. 

“I think it’s best if you go back to your place for the night.” He says and John pales. 

“Wait what? You know Lafayette and Adrienne are there tonight.” He says and Aaron nods before turning and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. 

“I do.  But I think you should go back and sleep this off. We can talk in the morning.” He says.  John grasps the money and then breathes deep. 

“A’ight. I’ll see you then?” He asks and Aaron nods.  

“I’ll text you,” He says and presses a kiss to John’s forehead. John stands for a moment, before turning and leaving. 

He’s annoyed.  He wasn’t even drunk, can’t get drunk. Alcohol does nothing to him. But Aaron is so lovely and innocent he’s willing to indulge him.  He tucks his chin down into his chest as he walks home.  Most people out right now are those going to the big sales in the city.  He always thought the timing of Black Friday was odd.  Let us be thankful for all we have but go and spend copious amounts of money on things we don’t need. 

Only in America.

John takes the long way home. He passes by multiple stores with the sales floor full of frantic employes and customers. He wishes he had the presentation of enough money to be able to go into one of the classier stores and purchase Aaron the cufflinks he found in his search history.  Ivory with a gold setting.  

Thank God Aaron likes gold. John hasn’t touched silver in years. 

He rounds a corner and pauses momentarily as he comes upon a jewelry shop. It’s a well organized shop, and the lobby is relatively empty.  He makes a decision there and then to go in and purchase two sets of cufflinks, one in obsidian and engraved with Aaron’s initials, the other ivory and with gold settings. He takes home the ivory ones that night, and is able to come back the next morning to pick up the engraved ones. 

It takes only a half hour after that for Aaron to meet him at a breakfast nook downtown.  John’s nursing his third cup of coffee by the time Aaron arrives.  He watches him enter and sit across from him, wrapped up in a hat and scarf. 

“Hey,” Aaron mumbles and tugs his scarf off, depositing it in the seat next to him. 

“Hey,” John say cupping his mug. “I… want to apologize. For last night.” He says and glances up to Aaron.  He’s not reacting, just letting John speak. “I know it probably looked bad from your side, but I promise I didn’t, wouldn’t, hurt someone. Okay,” He waits for Aaron to respond, holding his breath. 

“I believe you. And I forgive you.” He says as the waitress comes by with a water. They wave her off for a moment. “Can I ask how recent that was?” Aaron voices sipping his water.

“August.  One of those early weekends.” He says evenly.  

“Okay.” John watches Aaron as he grabs his mug and sips. “What is good here?” he asks spurring the conversation. John grins and hands over a menu, opening it and pointing to the pancakes.

“Here! They come in pumpkin flavor right now for fall. Plus their sausage is great.” John says and glances up to Aaron smiling. “Is that okay?” He asks and Aaron nods waving over the waitress. 

“I’ll take that, and extra syrup.” He says pointing to the item on the menu. When she walks away John smirks and Burr meets his eyes. 

“Thank you,” He says taking his hand. “I love you,” He adds and Aaron chuckles. 

“I love you too. Hurry up and drink, it’ll get cold.” He comments nodding to John’s cup. John smiles over the top of the cup as he drinks. 

“Any plans for the rest of the week? Black Friday shopping perhaps?” He asks and John chuckles, digging in his pocket. 

“Actually,” He says, dropping the first box on the table.  “I already did some. Open up,” He says pushing the box towards Aaron.  He takes the box and watches John. 

“What did you get?” 

“Just open it,” He presses with a smile.  Aaron slowly pulls back the shotty wrapping job John, did at one am. Aaron slowly pulls off the paper and opens the box slowly.  Inside is a pair of cufflinks, the ivory set, and Aaron looks like he might cry. 

“John,” 

“Don’t.  It was nothing honestly. I just dipped into my trust fund a bit,” He says like it’s simple.  It shouldn’t be that simple. 

“John-” 

“I said don’t!” he laughs and meets eyes with Burr. “It’s really nothing.  Just accept it? Please?” he asks and Aaron closes the box, reaching across the table for John’s hand. 

“Thank you.” He squeezes and John smiles.  

“Two orders of pancakes and sausage?” The waitress asks coming back with their meals. They accept the plates smiling at each other; They’re going to be okay.


	9. Eight: Why Are Most Librarians 40 +

The weather gets colder, the lights get brighter, and John and Aaron fall even more in love - if that was possible. John has taken to spending every few nights at Aaron’s, and vice versa.  Adrienne plans on staying in the states for the next month, which only means double dates, and Aaron starting to build a friendship with her. She’s sweet enough, and always has something nice to say. 

As classes wind down, and finals are done for - which means no more undergrad students coming to him during the late shifts crying because they forgot about papers - Aaron’s invited to the staff Christmas party. He invites John immediately, putting him down for the plus one without asking. John believes it will be full of old men who smell like mothballs, talking about the latest biography, but agrees anyways, for Aaron. 

They dress to match. Maroon accents on grey, very cliche Christmas schemes, but they don’t argue it just let it happen.  

As they pull up to the venue Aaron takes John’s hand and squeezes, pulling his attention to him, and away from the Uber driver. 

“Thank you,” He says running his thumb over the rings on John’s fingers. “I know you didn’t particularly want to come, but you did and that means a lot.” He says and John smiles, flustered. 

“I didn’t not want to come. But as I said, I’m worried this may be all old men in suits talking about the Dewey Decimal System.” he teases and Aaron chuckles pulling him from the car. 

“Come on, you have to think higher of me than that. I’ll be one of those old men one day,” he teases and John shrugs. 

“We’ll see, now move it I’m not leading us into this thing.” He says nudging Aaron forward with his shoulder. Aaron pulls him with him up the steps of the museum, smiling and nodding to professors and friends, John sticking to his side, pleasant, but unfamiliar with the customs of these things. 

And he’s been to his share of Christmas parties. 

Aaron pulls him through the crowd for almost 10 minutes, before arriving to the actual hall, pinpointing Theodosia with her arm around another woman, and holding hands with one as well. She smiles when she see’s Aaron walk up and releases the girls for a moment to hug Aaron.

“Finally! Where have you been, I wanted you to meet my soulmates,” She says and steps back into the bubble she has with them. 

“I wasn’t aware you had two soulmates Dori,” Aaron says and nods to the other two women. “I know I’ve met Martha before, good to see you,” He says and she smiles from Dori’s side. 

“Good to see you too. How’s work been? She’s not giving you too hard of a time is she?”

“Martha!” Dori blushes but Martha only smiles at her adoringly. 

“You love me baby,” She replies back. 

“Hello? I exist too!” the other girl says with a teasing smile and tug. 

“Oops! Sorry love. This is also Martha, but we call her Matti.” Dori says and squeezes her hand. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Aaron says and both him and John shake hands with her. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be related to the Jefferson’s would you?” He asks and Matti sighs rolling her eyes. 

“What did he do.” Dori laughs and tugs on her hand pulling her down. 

“Oh nothing, just look similar. Laurens by the way,” he says and offers a hand. Matti accepts the handshake, and is about to speak, but Aaron tugs on John’s arm. 

“Let’s Get our seats. Leave these ladies to their own devices,” he says with a smile. Dori blushes and Matti laughs pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Aww baby don’t be embarrassed!” She teases as Aaron and John step away. They find a seat, claiming it with jackets over the backs of chairs, before going out and exploring the exhibits. 

John points out one, a portrait of survivors of a concentration camp. “I… my grandfather was in a POW camp for trying to liberate a camp.” He says quietly. Aaron looks at the painting and presses his lips together.  It’s a lovely picture, but John looks so sad. Aaron presses a kiss to John’s temple. 

“I’m sorry love,” He says quietly. John nods and turns away from the portrait moving away.  

Aaron lets it go and follows John to the next exhibit. They wander through the museum hand in hand until they’re retrieved by Dori for dinner.

“Be ready, I’m pretty sure nobody here knows I have a soulmate, except Dori,” Aaron warns hand in his, thumb playing across his knuckles. John glances to him concerned. 

“Have you not told anyone?” He asks and Aaron chuckles. 

“I just don’t share my personal life with others. You being an exception,” he says with a teasing smile. 

“Dork,” John teases back before letting Aaron direct them to their table. They sit, dinner is served, and John was right.  The majority of the people here are older, and smell like mothballs, but he holds out through dinner, a meal that probably costs more than all the food he has in his apartment.  Fillet mignon cooked to order, potatoes, a selection of wines, plus a dessert table full of sweets to take home. After the meal, the music raises in volume, a top 40 song from three years ago, but John can’t pull himself to leave his seat.  The music is good, but if he’s going to dance with Aaron he’s more likely to end up grinding against him; He can’t do that in a hall full of his colleagues.  

Aaron notices his uncomfortableness, like he always does, and leans over John’s back, under the impression he’s refiling his wine. “Would you like to retire home for the night?” He asks quietly.  John nods. 

“If you’re okay with-”

“I am. If you haven’t noticed I’m the youngest person here.” He says. “Plus I think Dr. Ballinger keeps making eyes at you.” Aaron says.  John glances that way and sure enough he is. They graduated together almost 60 years ago. 

“He’s teaching here?” John asks before realizing his slip up.  “Last I heard he was offered a position in Ohio.” 

“Nope. Now come on,” Aaron says taking his jacket and tucking it around John’s shoulders. He stands pulling it closer, the smell of Aaron’s cologne filling his senses. They slip out easily, and John keeps his grasp on Aaron until the uber pulls up. He never wants to leave this. 

Folding themselves into the Uber, John snuggles closer to Aaron, and takes his hand. “I love you,” He says pressing a kiss to Aaron’s neck. Aaron flushes red, and John can feel the surge of heat under his lips. He breathes deep, drawing in the scent. Heady and yet sweet.  Like the wine they’ve been drinking all night.  John knows in the back of his mind this isn’t something he should be indulging in, especially since Aaron has had just as much to drink as he has, but doesn’t have any barriers against intoxication.  But dear God it’s so good.

“How much longer till home?” He asks against Aaron’s flesh. 

“Ten minutes. Can’t wait to get home with you,” He murmurs with a small smile and a squeeze to his thigh.  Aaron will never reciprocate this to the same extent, especially in public, and John doesn’t blame him. He was the same way once, but time and loneliness grew on him to the point he doesn’t give a fuck. 

His Soulmate is a man, and he loves him so much.  Anyone who doesn’t agree can screw off, because he is so desperately in love with Aaron Burr. 


	10. Nine: What Not To Do When You Have Sex - The Novel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smutty so just be aware!

The Uber drops them off at Aaron’s apartment, and once the door to the building is closed behind them, Aaron captures John in a kiss, mouth almost frantically pressed to John’s. It startles John at first, but he moans into the kiss as his tongue licks into his mouth. 

“Room. Now.” John mumbles and Aaron nods, hands fumbling for the handle to the stair well.  They fumble up the stairs, hands gripping waists, and kisses being haphazardly pressed to faces and necks

The door to Aaron’s apartment is thrown open, and kicked shut behind them. John grabs his waist tightly, tugging him closer and pressing kisses to his neck. Aaron all but moans his name, as John works his mouth and tongue against his skin.  John might as well be moaning as well, with as fervently as he’s kissing and licking his skin. Aaron’s hands find and grip John’s flesh, digging his blunt nails into his hips before slipping under his sweater and tugging it off, and then focusing on the buttons of the shirt under that.  His fingers dance down the buttons, slowly popping them open with caution before John steps back.  Aaron looks him over with almost reverence, brazenly taking in his body. John doesn’t shrink under his gaze, like he sometimes does, almost ashamed of himself, but instead stands tall and wets his lips. 

“Do you trust me,” he asks quietly.  Aaron nods. 

“With my life.” He breathes.  John takes his hand, and pulls him to the bed, one hand slipping under Aaron’s shirt pushing it up and off. 

“Let me love you,” He says quietly, almost pleading.  Aaron shivers under his words, the tone setting his heart racing in his chest. 

“I’ve never-”

“I’ll go slow.  Let you lead.  Please baby,” John says against his neck, forehead rubbing against his jaw. Aaron moans when John presses a long kiss to the junction of his shoulder and neck, teeth scraping skin. His hand makes it’s way to John’s hair gripping his curls tightly as he kisses and sucks his skin to a purpling bruise. 

John breathes hard, whining as Aaron’s hand stays in his hair. 

“Do you want it?” he asks.  Aaron nods and wets his lips. 

“Yes,” John pulls him back to the bed, pushing him down before crawling over him and dropping his his to Aaron’s, grinding up slowly as his hands trail down his flesh. Aaron ruts up against John, spreading his legs enough for John to slot himself between his hips. He digs his fingertips into John’s hips, pushing one hand into his pants, groping his ass in one hand.  This is familiar.  This is safe. 

John moans against his mouth, hips stuttering momentarily.  

“Fuck baby,” He groans.  Aaron grips harder as John moans into his mouth, eyebrows knitting together.  “Aaron,” His own hands are wandering lower, and fumbling with the button on the front of his pants.  John groans loudly as he fumbles with the button, before sitting up on Aaron’s thighs, and fighting with the button. Aaron smirks watching John fumble, obviously wanting to get back to his previous task.  

“Let me,” Aaron says and John pouts, pushing his hair off his face. 

“I wanted to do it. It’s sexier that way,” He mumbles.  Aaron chuckles and grabs John’s hand, kissing his knuckles. 

“Feel free to finish the deed,” He says and John cracks a smile, hand wandering to his hip and grasping the fabric and tugging down and off quickly. Aaron flushes, shy but John presses a kiss to his sternum. 

“You’re beautiful,” he sighs against his skin. “So beautiful, God I love you,” He mumbles trailing his fingers down his sides, making Aaron squirm. He trails his kisses lower before glancing up to Aaron. “This okay?” His fingers are light against the band of his briefs. Aaron nods and puffs air from his cheeks. 

“Yeah,” he swallows. 

“Baby,” John slides back up. “I won’t suck you off unless you’re sure,” He says and Aaron takes his face in his hands, thumbing his jaw and lower lip.  He presses on it just a little harder, exposing his teeth, John smirks, pressing a kiss to his finger. 

“I’m sure. Just nervous.” He admits quietly. “Go. Do your magic pretty boy,” He says with a kiss to his face. John preens under the praise and kisses him again before hooking his fingers in the band, pulling them down, exposing Aaron’s cock, chubbed and curved against his stomach. He flushes but John tosses the briefs aside, staring before trailing a finger down the underside, following the major vein. 

“God you’re beautiful,” he mumbles.  He sucks his cheeks in before positioning himself between Aaron’s thighs.  Wetting his lips he leans forward, pressing kitten licks to the head of his cock. The sound Aaron makes is something between a moan and sigh.  One hand curls in the covers, and the other hand finds John’s curls again.  John smiles up at Aaron before licking another stripe down his cock, and then using one hand to grasp it and pull it towards him.  Aaron groans and pulls on the curls. 

“Babe,” it’s a low sound, but beautiful. 

“Patience baby, I’ll make it worth it,” He says pressing a kiss to his thigh.  The scent of Aaron is in every single one of John’s senses, driving him crazy. He’s mouths at the skin of his thigh, fingers sliding across the skin before pushing it up and over his shoulder. 

His attention turns back to Aaron’s cock, the sharp pain across his scalp doing it’s job. “Needy,” He mumbles teasing before spitting into his palm and using it as lubricant to stroke him to full mast. Aaron pants, and squirms on the bed, thrusting his hips up into John’s hand.  

John isn’t having any of it and pins Aaron’s hips to the bed with his forearm. “Hold out for me,” He mumbles kissing his hip before licking Aaron’s cock again. He moans and bites his lip.

“Fuck!” It’s a beautiful sound. 

“You can cuss! I knew it!” He’s met with a sharp tug to his hair. “Okay, okay,” he ducks down and licks Aaron’s cock again before forming his lips around the head and bobbing slowly. 

Aaron moans and his head falls back against the pillows. His hips are pinned to the bed by John's arm but he still tries to thrust up into the wet heat of his mouth. John pulls off just barely and breathes deep. 

Shit. 

He can feel the burning in his throat, he’s thirsty as hell, and his boyfriend smells amazing. 

“You okay?”Aaron asks rubbing his fingertips against his scalp. 

“Me? Yeah sorry, catching my breath.” He swallows his thirst before diving back onto Aaron’s cock, sucking and hollowing his cheeks repeated until Aaron’s moaning his name. 

His pants are growing tighter and tighter but he can’t stop with Aaron this close. He takes him down to the root, till his nose is flush with Aaron’s crotch and the dusting of hair there. He swallows, refusing to come up until he can’t help it anymore, the burn in his throat becoming too much for him. Another scent joins the mix of their bodies and sweat, something so sweet, something John recognizes immediately. He pulls off just as Burr comes, catching most of it in his mouth, the bit he doesn’t landing on his chin.  Aaron’s panting, and John glances up seeing blood on his lip. 

Aaron bit through his lower lip.  John wets his own lips intoxicated.  His canines elongated, fangs bumping his lips, and an ache settling into his gums. He’s so hungry. He slowly crawls up Aaron’s body, making him look at him.  He reaches to rub the spunk off his chin, and John catches his hand, kissing the palm. He loves him.  He loves him so much. He kisses up his arm stopping at the mark to press kisses to his mark.  Grey scale or not it’s beautiful, and just exactly perfect for Aaron, even if the lack of color is attributed to John’s status. Aaron cups his chin, and John glances to him through his lashes. 

“You’re amazing,” John blushes, rare on it’s own, and Aaron smiles.  “Come here,” John does, pressing a kiss to his jaw.  He can smell the blood, and licks a drop off his chin.  Aaron shudders ,and John moans uncontrollably, licking up the rest of it before kissing Aaron’s mouth. He sucks on the lower lip hard, making Aaron gasp and wince. A flicker of recognition flirts across his brain, and John pulls off just enough to trail kisses down his jaw.  His throat burns, and John knows he won’t last, and he smells the blood again. He swallows, the sweet taste of his lovers blood on his tongue.  He runs his tongue up Aaron’s neck and grazes his teeth. 

“Love you,” he mumbles against his neck.  Aaron shivers, and John runs his teeth across his neck again, fangs scratching the skin. 

“John,” Aaron says slowly. He does it again, harder this time, pressing kisses across the artery. “John.” Firmer.  His eyebrows knit together and he speaks quietly, barely above a whisper. 

“I’m so sorry,” he’s about to bite, the burn across his his gums too much to bear. 

“John!” He’s pushed back and the pure fear on Aaron’s face is enough to snap him out of it. He looks him over and Aaron is holding his neck. He pulls his hand back, and there’s a streak of blood on his neck.  He swallows. “What the hell!”

“I…” 

“John! Answer me! What did you do!” John shivers and slides back and fumbles for his clothes. 

“I have to leave.” He tugs his button up on and grabs his shoes. 

“John!” 

“I have to go!” He snaps eyes burning with unshed tears. He’s out of the apartment almost immediately.  He’s sick to his stomach, the little blood he consumed burning his stomach and constricting his throat.  He all but runs back to his apartment. 

Muscling the door open he ignore the shout from Lafayette who rushes to cover himself and Adrienne.  

“Dude what the hell!” 

“Shut up!” He snaps angry. 

“Excuse you?” He’s about to get out of bed, when Adrienne places a hand on his chest. 

“Gilbert,” she mumbles and motions to John with a tilt of her head. He watches him stalk about the kitchen mumbling to himself, breath hitching in dry sobs. 

“Merde. I’ll be right back,” Laf reaches for sweat pants pulling them on as he slips from bed, and enters the kitchen. “Little one-”

“Leave me alone.” He snaps but wipes at his face.  Lafayette sighs. 

“John-”

“I said leave me alone!” he snaps again. Lafayette is unphased, used to John’s moods. 

“What happened? Aren’t you supposed to be with Aaron tonight?” He asks and John groans pacing the room.

“I fucked up Laf,” He starts. “I fucked up.  We were fucking round, literally, and like he just smelled so good, and God he probably hates me and I’m the worst and I hate myself!” He shouts out pathetically. Lafayette shushes him, knowing his ward, and how he gets emotional over love. 

“Little one,”  Lafayette opens his arms just barely before John is burying his face in his bare chest heaving. “It’s going to be okay,”

“He probably hates me!” he shouts and Lafayette sighs playing with his hair.

“I doubt that,” He reasures.  He glances back to Adrienne, who is pulling her dress back on. 

“Do you want to hunt darling?” She asks and rubs John’s back. His heaves have quieted down to hiccups and he shrugs. “Come.  It’ll make you feel better.” She says and buttons up his shirt the rest of the way, not staring too long at the marks on his chest and neck. 

He agrees halfheartedly and follows them out the door, listening to his friends, even though he wants to curl up under four different blankets with a carton of ice cream. 


	11. Ten: Type to Clean Up Your Mess John

“It has to be a dream.” Aaron mumbles as he looks in the mirror the next day. He runs his fingers over the bruising on his neck.  It’s bad. But… it’s from John. 

But John wouldn’t do this.  And yet he did. He rubs his temples. He needs to find John. So he goes to the one place he figures he would be.  His apartment.  He showers, and dresses, putting a scarf around his neck to hide the bruising.  Grabbing a thermos of coffee he starts towards John’s apartment, eyes downcast. 

He needs answers. The walk is short, but cold, his fingers numb by the time he hits the complex. He buzzes himself in and walks up the flight of stairs slowly.  He needs answers.  His hands shake as he hits knocks on the door.  There’s a laugh from inside and a woman’s voice, speaking low French. The door opens revealing Lafayette and he frowns. 

“Little Burr-”

“Where’s John?” he asks immediately.  

“Laf! Come on back! I… Aaron.” John stands behind Lafayette, no shirt, and obvious bruises forming on his chest and arms. 

“John… I think we need to talk.” he says and swallows down his fear.

“I think you should leave.” John says and Aaron narrows his eyes. 

“I think you should let me in.” He shoots back almost immediately.

“Little one.  Let him in.” Lafayette says slowly and steps back letting Aaron in.  Adrienne is a model, dressed only in one of Lafayette’s shirts. 

“Should I…” She looks at Lafayette concerned. 

“No amour, it’ll be fine,” He says dipping to kiss her face quickly.  John crosses his arms over his chest and watches Aaron worrying his lip.  No matter how much they drank last night, he feels sick like he hasn’t fed in weeks. 

“John,” Aaron sighs and sets his mug down.  “What happened?” he asks rubbing his own arms.  John hasn’t moved any closer. 

“Nothing happened-”

“That’s bull!  Why are you lying to me, this isn’t like you!” He demands and tugs his scarf off. 

“I don’t know how to explain it!” John replies and reaches to stop Aaron from pulling it off. He doesn’t want to see what he did to his love. 

“Just tell me the truth!” He snaps and drops the scarf on the floor, revealing his bruised neck.  John’s heart drops and he steps towards Aaron running his fingertips across the bruise. 

“Oh my God,” He breathes, chest tightening.  “I’m so sorry, I’m gonna fix it, I’m sorry,” He mumbles and Aaron swallows. 

“What did you do,” He asks quietly. John drops his hand from Aaron’s neck. 

“I… if I tell you… you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.” He says and Aaron frowns. 

“I will decide once I know.  Now speak.” He says.  John worries his lip and wrings his hands.  Aaron frowns. “John.” he frowns. 

“I… I”m not exactly what you think I am.” he says and takes Aaron’s hand.  “Please just hear me out.” He squeezes the hand. “I… I was born October 28 1923.” Aaron narrows his eyes. 

“You’re messing with me.” he says evenly. 

“No. I’m not.  Aaron, baby, please just hear me out.  I died on November 14 1943. Me and my soulmate were killed in a prisoner of-”

“You’re bull shitting me.” Aaron snaps dropping his hands. “You have to be.  This is a joke, because you think I’m like stupid or something!” 

“Aaron I don’t! Please I promise ask Lafayette!” He reasons and Lafayette frowns from his seat. 

“Do not drag me into your lovers squabble.” He says and John glares. 

“It’s your fault I’m in this situation in the first place.” he snaps.

“My fault? Excuse you I saved you. Could’ve left you for dead that night.” Lafayette retorts standing up. 

“You should’ve saved Francis!” He snaps.  Aaron watches, silent until he touches John’s shoulder.  

“Come with me.” He says and pulls him towards the balcony.  John is breathing heavy and glaring at Lafayette as they pass him.  

Once on the balcony John all but deflates, breathing deep.  “I’m sorry,” He says and falls into a chair.  Aaron doesn’t speak for a moment, but when he does he speaks evenly. 

“Tell me everything. Please?” He asks slowly.  John looks to Aaron sheepish. 

“Some of it’s not pretty.” John warns quietly. 

“I expect that.  But I want the truth,” He replies and sits down on the balcony. 

So John tells him everything. From the getting imprisoned, to Lafayette turning him, to his first year in this new life. From the heart ache when he found out Francis wasn’t saved, to knowing he could never return home, all the way up until the year before he knew he had another soulmate. Aaron listens without interruption and at the end of it he believes him. 

“You’re my soulmate. I can’t forget it all because of something that happened before I was even considered.” he says fiddling with a string on his shirt. 

“So... “ John presses. 

“So. I still love you, and I’ll give you another chance.” He says quietly. 

John moves to the floor and leans over Aaron.  “You will?” he asks. 

“I will,” he says. John kisses his mouth sweetly, and everything was okay


	12. Epilogue: Aww Look Everything Is Okay

John slumps in the bed beside Aaron, arm wrapping over his waist. “Good afternoon to you to,” Aaron says teasingly. 

“God, Laf needs to quit taking us out of town to hunt.  It’s too much effort, and it’s not effective!” he says rolling to his back. Aaron sets his phone on the bedside table and cards a hand through John’s hair. 

“Remember what we talked about last week?” Aaron says and John looks up to him eyebrow raised. 

“Depends.  I remember something about a hedgehog, and coffee.” He says making Aaron chuckle 

“I was referring to the feeding thing… specifically off me.” John slowly sits up and studies Aaron’s face. Aaron waits, let’s John take as long as he needs to make a decision.  Kind Aaron, willing to sacrifice himself for John.  He’s about to tell him now.  But the looks back to Aaron’s face. He’s so relaxed. 

“Are you sure?” He asks and Aaron nods. 

“Yeah. I know you’re hungry, and I’m here and willing.” He says shrugging. 

“It’ll hurt.” John says and sits back on his heels. 

“A lot of things hurt.  I’m willing if you want to.” He says. John breathes deep and smiles at him. 

“You know you’re amazing,” He says and cups Aaron’s jaw kissing him on the mouth.  Aaron pulls him onto his lap, running his hands down his side, before John sighs into his mouth. He presses another softer kiss to his face. 

“I’ll make it quick,” He murmurs and trails his mouth down his jaw before locating the artery.  He kisses it softly and licks a stripe across his skin. Aaron shivers as John drags his teeth across the skin, but doesn’t push him away.  

He strikes, careful to do minimal damage.  John all but moans as he drinks, hands scrabbling on his back holding Aaron close to him. It tastes better than he thought it would, like the sweetest treat, rich in flavor. 

But he’s not a glutton.  He pulls off and licks a stripe over the two punctures.  Aaron rest his head on John’s shoulder, dazed. 

John taps Aaron’s cheek lightly. “You okay baby?” He asks quickly licking his lips. 

“Yeah... “ he swallows and John reaches grabbing the letter opener on the bedside desk, dragging it across his forearm. 

“Here. Drink,” He says leading Aaron to the cut.  John winces but Aaron drinks up, worn from the loss of blood.  He would never admit it but the blood John’s giving him is sweet.  Not rusty like when you bite your cheek, but sweet like ice cream. He drinks until John pushes him away. 

“Careful,” He says and touches Aaron’s cheek. Aaron breathes deep and nods. 

“That was... “

“Intense,” John offers and Aaron nods slowly. 

“Yeah… is it always like that?” he asks. John shrugs and thumbs his lower lip. 

“Kinda. I don’t know what it’s like from your side,” He says and leans to kiss John’s cheek. “Rest baby,” He says quietly and Aaron leans into him.  He’s worn. 

“Stay the night?” He asks words slurred. John chuckles and pushes covers to the floor and toing off his shoes before slipping under the covers with Aaron. 

“Of course,” Aaron snuggles close, head pressed to John’s neck. He yawns and wraps his arms around John’s waist breathing deep. 

“I love you,” He mumbles. 

“I love you too,” He presses another kiss to his face. “So damn much.” 


End file.
